The Mice Will Play
by sol invictus
Summary: Storms roll through Boston and the boys are left home with little to do. Being boys, they'll surely find something, right?
1. Chapter 1

The clouds had rolled in slowly all during the late afternoon and brought smothering humidity with them. "It's going to storm soon," Cody said as he looked out their patio door. He was right. The sky had darkened considerably in the few moments he'd been leaned up against the glass. Zack looked up from his homework and humphed at his brother. Meteorology was even less interesting to him than the algebra he was slowly doing. "Come here and look at these clouds, Zack, they're huge."

"I've seen clouds before, Cody. Unless they've changed a lot since last time I saw them I think I'll be fine." Cody frowned at his brother as the first drops of rain began to spatter on the glass, accompanied by a streak of lightning off in the distance. No matter what Zack said, this was cool. Unless the power went out during the storm, that was, since that was profoundly not cool.

"Okay, boys," Carey said as she stepped out of the bathroom in a sleek black dress and heels, "I know I promised you that I was going to be off tonight and that we'd go see a movie but..." she didn't finish since both boys already knew that the other singer had fallen down a flight of steps and twisted her ankle. "I thought I'd let you guys order a pizza to make up for it."

"Oh sweet, Mom!" Zack grinned at her and Cody cringed.

"On one condition...you get something your brother likes too this time." Zack shrugged and Cody breathed a sigh of relief after flashbacks of a pizza covered in anchovies and mushrooms raced across his mind. "Good. I've got to run now so you two behave yourself, alright?" They both nodded and promised, cross their little hearts, that they'd be perfect angels while she was gone. She kissed each on the top of their head and was out the door.

"Okay, I'm done with this for now," Zack exclaimed as he closed his algebra book and made his way to the couch. He flopped down and flipped the television on in one rather graceful motion. Cody started to protest, to say that he should just go on and finish it, but he knew he'd be wasting his breath. He instead stayed by the window and watched the storm roll over them.

A short while later Cody gave up storm watching and joined his brother on the couch as they flipped through the channels. Thunder rolled all around them, so close that the room shook a couple of times. Zack soon found himself crowded on his end of the couch by Cody and he grudgingly let him sit a little closer. As a huge bolt of lightning lit up their suite like a searchlight and thunder crashed less than a second later, everything flickered for a few seconds before staying on. Everything except their cable, that is.

"Oh what is this _crap_?" Zack said, more than a bit upset he was missing the best parts of Zombie Brain Eaters 5. Why couldn't the storm have hit this hard after the zombies ran through that convent and ate the nuns? He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the storm knocked out the cable, Zack," Cody told him. Zack shot him a look that read _thanks, Einstein, I'd have never figured that one out_.

Zack pointed the remote at the television in the vain hopes that it would start working again before he tossed it across the room. "Well this sucks. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Um, maybe your homework?"

"Unless you're planning on doing it for me, maybe not." They sat in near silence as the static from the television dueled with the storm's thunder to fill the room. Cody eventually got up and and returned to the couch with a book while Zack continued to stare off into space.

It was Zack who broke their silence. "Hey Cody, truth or dare?"

"What?"

"You heard me, truth or dare."

"I'm trying to -"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cody said, finally giving in. He slid his bookmark into place and set the thick book aside.

"Have you ever kissed a girl? And I mean _really _kissed a girl." Cody grinned a little; usually they started off with small, unimportant things before they moved on to such a topic.

"_Really _kissed one? No. Have you?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask me, Cody. You know how this works!"

"Fine," Cody laughed, "have _you_ ever really kissed a girl before, Zack?"

"Cody, you suck at this game." He let Cody be puzzled for a few seconds before he explained. "You have to ask me truth or dare, dur!"

Cody harrumphed and asked properly. "Truth or dare, Zack?"

"Dare."

"What? You..." Zack cackled.

"No, I'm kidding. Truth." He was always amused at how easy it was to get Cody flustered.

"Have you ever really kissed a girl?" Cody's voice had a note of triumph in it now that he finally got to properly ask the question.

"Nope." Cody's eyes widened a little.

"But what about...oh, what was her name?"

Zack's cherubic face showed his famous demonic smile again. "That's another question you'll have to ask me, buddy. Now, truth or dare, Cody?"

"Truth." Cody chose without hesitation. Zack already knew that Cody would pick a truth and would continue to pick them until Zack first chose a dare. His brother was so predictable sometimes...

"Um...let's see...I've got one. Cody, have you ever gone commando?" Zack repressed a giggle.

"What's commando, Zack?" Zack put his hand on his forehead.

"You know, for being so smart you sure are out of the loop on a lot of things, Cody." Cody shrugged. "Commando is where you don't wear any underwear under your clothes. And I'm not talking undershirts or pajama pants here, bro."

"Of course I haven't done that. Why would I do that, Zack?" Zack rolled his eyes.

"It's all about the freedom, Cody, the freedom!" He started laughing and Cody simply looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whatever. I haven't. Anyway, truth or dare, Zack?" They continued on this way for the next ten minutes or so, each truth ending up a little more bizarre than the one before it, edging up to the line of impropriety, sticking a toe over, and scurrying slightly back before the next round.

"Truth," Zack said in a rather tired voice. Zack had decided that this was getting to be a rather boring game and this would be the last truth he requested.

"Okay then," Cody seemed to be getting a little bored with it as well, Zack noted, "aside from me, Mom, Dad, and our doctors, has anyone seen you, you know, down there?"

Zack laughed out loud. "Yes. Yes they have." Cody's eyes widened and begged an explanation.

"Who?"

"Remember when we were waiting for the bus with Mom the other day?" Cody nodded and motioned for Zack to get on with the story. "Well, I was bored as I could be so I flashed a taxi as it drove by."

"So that's why it nearly ran up on the sidewalk!" Cody fell backwards into the couch laughing and Zack joined him. Zack's little stunt had nearly caused an accident when the cab swerved, apparently out of surprise and almost hit a bus. The two eventually calmed down enough to have Zack return the same question and not surprisingly at all, Cody told him that no one had seen him naked aside from family and doctors.

"Dare," Zack answered when Cody asked him a moment later. Cody stammered for a minute, a little taken aback by the sudden shift in the game.

"Um..." He looked around the room to find something that would help him out and his eyes settled on the refrigerator. "Eat a spoonful of butter."

"What? Butter?"

"Are you chicken? Do I get a point?"

"Of course I'm not and of course you don't." Zack bounced up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. Sure, he'd brought this on himself but _butter_? Cody would pay for this one. He grabbed the little container from the door and picked a spoon from the drawer and came back to the couch. Cody watched with wide eyes as he sat down and fought the lid off and stuck the spoon in.

"I can't believe you're going to eat butter, Zack."

"You dared me, little brother," he said as he eyed the spoon. Neither boy made a sound as Zack prepared to do his dare, each watching the small bobs and weaves of the spoon in Zack's nervous fingers. He finally took the plunge and shoved it in his mouth.

Cody watched with amusement as Zack's face changed from surprise to a neutral look and then to what appeared to be disgust as the butter started to melt in his mouth. Zack squinted his eyes and made a face as he swallowed it.

"Gaaaah!" he said as he opened his mouth again. "That was awful!" He wiped his mouth and went back to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"You actually did it!" Cody told him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Duh? You dared me. Now it's my turn." Cody swallowed hard and looked apprehensive. This was the part where Cody usually lost. Zack would do anything he asked while he'd always say no to something and lose. _Not this time_, he told himself, _not this time. _

end part one.

_This is a little something that's been rattling around in my head for a while now and I decided to go ahead and start it. Tag-teaming with me on this affair was Aragorn0789. I'm trying to get him to write some stuff of his own so maybe if you all say enough nice things he'll jump in the proverbial pool and play with us!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cody looked at his brother and pondered what his fate would be. Zack, while not known for being especially evil when it came to this game, always came up with some spectacularly crazy dares when it was his turn. He saw Zack put a hand to his chin and rub it with his thumb as he thought.

"Okay, Cody. Truth or Dare?"

This was the watershed moment. Cody could continue on with what he was doing and pick a truth and not lose a point, technically, but he'd lose a little face to his brother and that wasn't acceptable. He took a deep breath, held it for a count of five, and let it out. "Dare."

Zack's eyes lit up and he grinned. Cody imagined him looking like a little devil and rubbing his hands together while his forked tail bobbed and weaved behind him. The comparison wasn't that far off, really.

"Okay then." Cody swore he smelled a bit of brimstone. "I dare you to go lick the toilet seat." He sat back with an incredibly smug look on his face. Cody's face wrinkled up into one of disgust.

"That's...nasty."

"I know. So was the butter but I did that."

"Yeah, but you _pee_ on the toilet seat!" Cody nearly screamed.

"Not always. Plus, Mom might have cleaned it since last time I went. Maybe not." Cody again scrunched his face up and Zack offered a deal. "You don't have to lick the whole thing, just keep your tongue on it for five seconds."

"Can I wipe it off first?"

"Ten seconds."

"Five it is," Cody said as he swallowed hard.

"C'mon then, Cody." Zack stood up and grinned at his brother. Cody didn't move immediately and Zack offered him a hand. "Let's go, bro! Unless you want to beg off, that is." He knew that would get his brother moving.

"No, I'm going," Cody said as he got up. He looked defiantly at his brother and tried to push any thoughts of what was going to happen out of his mind. He marched past Zack and headed to the bathroom, Zack hot on his tail.

They stood before the porcelain throne for a few seconds before Zack cleared his throat and began to hum the Jeopardy! theme. Cody turned to him and gave a look that shut him up. "I'm getting to it." He crouched down on both knees and assumed the position of the really sick or the really drunk with his head low over the bowl.

Images from_ A Christmas Story_ ran through his mind as he opened his mouth. He thought of that poor nerd as he stuck his tongue to the flagpole as Zack dropped down for a closer view. It looked clean. Sort of. He snaked his tongue out and slowly approached the seat a millimeter at a time. He looked over and saw Zack's face blossom into a huge smile.

"Alright."

"I'll count," Zack told him and Cody nodded slightly. He'd keep his own count, thank you very much.

Touchdown. "One...Two...Three...Four..." Zack paused before hitting five and Cody was just about to pull away when he finally said "Five." Cody was off that seat like it was on fire and had his mouth under the sink's faucet seconds later.

"So how was it?" Zack asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, it was great." Cody wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "It was just like eating a chocolate sundae." He stared Zack down for a split second. "How do you _think_ it was?"

Zack laughed. "I don't know since I've never licked a toilet seat before. And I won't since there's no dare-backs, Cody!"

"Don't worry about that, Zack. I'm sure I can think of something else for you to do."

"Let's order the pizza first, huh? I'm starving." Cody agreed and they were off.

"Pepperoni, Zack. No anchovies." Zack nodded and placed the order.

After the phone was replaced in the cradle Cody grinned at his brother. He already knew exactly what he was going to have Zack do. "I don't like that look," Zack told him as they settled back onto the couch.

"Why? Scared?"

"No!"

"Okay," Cody said, his voice filled with disbelief. He knew his brother too well.

"So what's it going to be, Cody?"

"Truth or dare, Zack?" Cody smirked. Zack almost said _truth_ but he couldn't. Not to Cody. To anyone else _but_ Cody.

"Dare."

Cody jumped to his feet and crossed the room, stopping at the floor lamp near the door. He unplugged it and started dragging it over to where his brother sat.

"What are you--"

"Eat." Cody leaned the lamp down and Zack's eyes widened as he saw a handful of dead bugs in the shade. Zack's mouth dropped into an _O_ of surprise and Cody thanked the maid gods that Muriel was lackluster on her best days. He rattled the lamp slightly and Zack winced as the bugs bounced around.

The look on Zack's face was as priceless as the crunching sounds were disgusting. Cody rolled on the floor in fits as Zack ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water, his tongue hanging out and waving around like a dog's.

"Okay. New rule. No one eats anything else, got it?" Zack yelled from the kitchen after spitting a mouthful of water and little pieces of wing and carapace into the sink. Cody agreed to it, having to nod his head since he couldn't stop laughing long enough to say anything.

"Dare or dare, Cody?" Zack said to him when he returned to his brother's side. It was obvious that simple truths were out of the equation now.

"I guess I'll have to choose dare."

"Good." Never one to be outdone, Zack was back on the attack. "In only your underwear, run a lap around this floor's hallways."

"Out there? What if someone's out there?"

"Hmm?" Zack said disinterestedly. "Is that a point for me?"

"No way." The game was on now. Cody toed his shoes off and kicked his shorts to the side while pulling his shirt over his head. Zack laughed at the sight of his brother standing there in a pair of white Hanes with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, this is too much! Where's the camera?"

"Uh uh, Zack. No pictures. That wasn't part of your dare." Zack agreed and followed his brother to the door.

"One lap. All the way around. If you don't come back down that hallway," Zack pointed to his left, "I'll know you cheated."

"Never."

"Then go!"

Cody ran. He took the corner at top speed and saved himself from crashing into the wall by inches, his feet nearly tangling when they crossed over. Zack waited and watched, letting a grin spread across his face. He checked his watch and figured that Cody should be about halfway around by now. He leaned back against the door frame and waited.

Cody came around the corner with his hair blown back and his eyes wide with terror. "Let me in, let me IN!" Zack stepped to the side and watched as his brother dashed into the room, calmly following a few seconds later.

"So, have fun?"

"No! There were two old ladies coming out of 2319 right when I passed it," he said in dismay as he huddled on the couch, knees brought up to his chest. Naturally, Zack broke into hysterics.

"Oh man! That's a bonus for me right there!"

"Not funny."

"Yeah, funny." They sat in relative silence with only Zack's occasional snickers breaking it. Eventually Cody joined it. It _was_ funny now that he'd had a little time to consider it. He'd much rather have had Zack been the one racing past two old women in his briefs but...it was funny.

"Dare, Zack," Cody said a minute or two later, the fire back in his eyes.

"Dare then, since you've given me such a choice."

"When the pizza guy gets here, you answer the door in your underwear," Zack waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal but Cody wasn't done, "and wearing one of Mom's bras." That got Zack's eyes wide again.

"Um...in case you haven't noticed, dear brother, I don't exactly have anything to fill it out with." He ran a hand up and down his chest to show he was sorely in the cleavage department.

"That's what socks are for, Zack. Now get busy since it should be here anytime now."

"You...you are not right!" Zack said with a laugh.

"I learned from the best, bro!"

"You were the student but now are the master, huh?"

"Something like that. Now go get a bra!" Zack shook his head, laughing, and did just that.

"I think you're going to have to help me get it snapped, Cody. I don't know how these things work."

"Yeah, and I do," Cody said sarcastically. Zack took his shirt off and between the two of them they figured the bra's secrets out in under five minutes. Now loaded with sock cleavage, Zack dropped his pants and waited.

Their wait wasn't long. The doorbell rang and Zack saw the laugh already building in his brother's face and hopped up. He grabbed the money while Cody was snickering and opened the door as Cody was nearly convulsing with laughter.

"Hello, pizza for Zack Mar--" the pizza _girl_ said and stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes looked Zack up and down and her free hand went to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Um...pizza for you, sir!" She'd seen some weird things in her time delivering pizza but this? This surely took the cake. She looked in the room and saw Cody banging his fist on the back of the couch with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ahhahaahaa!" Cody cried as Zack pushed the money in the lady's hand.

"Keep the change!" Zack grabbed the box and shut the door. By the time he got back to the couch his face had flushed a red like the tomato sauce on their pizza.

"We are so even right now!" Cody said as he wiped his eyes.

"She was kinda hot, really," Zack said as he fumbled to remove the bra.

"Don't get your hopes up, bro. I kind of doubt she usually dates cross dressing twelve year olds."

"She might. You never know!"

"Yeah, she might. You should call her and see if you can take her to Victoria's Secret on Saturday. You two can try on panties together!" Cody dissolved into another fit of giggles and Zack had no choice but to join him.

A truce was called as the two boys devoured the pizza. Things were sure to pick right back up where they left off when they were finished, but for now hunger ruled the day.

_Part two of Aragorn0789 and I doing a little dual story-telling. There's more to come so don't despair!_


	3. Chapter 3

Each brother was curled up against one end of the couch with the remnants of the pizza laying in the nearly empty box between their feet. Zack rubbed his stomach and moaned. "Ugggh. I think I'm going to--" he was going to finish with 'explode' but a belch shook the room instead.

"Zack! That was disgusting." Leave it to Cody to ruin what was truly a marvel in sound.

"Oh I know." He patted his stomach again, grinning as he said "I think I have room for that one last piece now."

"Go ahead, I don't want to even look at it anymore, Zack," Cody told him as he leaned his head back against the armrest and half-closed his eyes. Zack sat partially up and leaned forward and Cody imagined the poor, stretched waistband of his underwear screaming in agony before giving way and snapping into dozens of little pieces. He snickered aloud.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He closed his eyes completely and listened to his brother devour the slice. He opened them again to see Zack's face and chest covered with tomato sauce. "It's no wonder you haven't wooed a girl yet, Zack," he said. "You make a pig look like it has table manners."

"That's not true," Zack exclaimed as he licked his fingers, "I wouldn't get this sloppy if Maddie was around."

"Ah, so that's your secret then! Maybe Mom and I should bring her around for all your meals so you don't have to be hosed off when you're done."

Zack didn't reply immediately, choosing instead to eye his brother for a moment. He finally moved and deftly picked a greasy piece of meat and cheese from the remainder of his slice and flicked it at his brother's chest. It made a _splat_ sound as it landed just slightly to the left of dead center, with little bits of sauce going out to the sides like a moon crater.

Cody's eyes bugged and his eyes popped open. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Mostly for making me answer the door to the pizza girl in Mom's bra and partially just because." Cody picked the piece of pizza up with two fingers and dropped it in the box.

"You are a truly foul human being, Zack." Cody tried to sound as stern as possible but he was having a hard time. He couldn't really be mad at his brother for little things like that so he had to fake it as best he could; he had to save his anger for when Zack truly _did_ deserve it.

"Yeah, I know." He licked his fingers and tossed the crust back in the box.

"There's starving children in China who'd love to have that crust," Cody said playfully, echoing his mother's words.

"Well, let them come and get it then," Zack said with a grin, speaking the same words he always answered Carey with.

A few minutes passed that Zack spent wiping himself clean and Cody watched with faux-disgust before either boy spoke.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah...Dare, Cody."

Cody had been harboring a small hope that Zack would have tired of the game after they scarfed the pizza but it seems that was only a daydream. "Dare," he said and steeled himself for what was to come.

"Stay right here." Zack tossed himself off the couch and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a box that Cody vaguely remembered shoving in the bathroom closet all those months ago when they moved in. He didn't remember what was inside it but had a feeling that Zack probably did.

"I dropped the toothpaste one morning and somehow managed to kick it into the closet," Zack looked over and gave his laughing brother a shushing glance, "I was hardly awake! Anyway, I kicked it in there and it came to rest next to this. Know what's in here?"

"I have no idea," Cody said truthfully.

"Remember what Mom used to use for cleaning rags before we moved here, bro?"

"Old towels and t-shirts?

"Those as well as our old underwear," he said as he opened the box. Cody wasn't sure what Zack was planning but he couldn't help but look inside the box as his brother rummaged around. He let out a cry of success and held a mostly white prize over his head.

"What's in your hand?"

"These!" He threw the wadded-up ball at Cody and his brother caught it.

Cody's face lit into a grin as he unfurled the fabric to reveal a bunch of white with Spiderman's web across the back. "I remember these, Zack!"

"That's good, because you're going to be wearing them, Cody!" Cody's grin partially melted.

"What?"

"That's your dare."

"To wear these?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not going outside in them," Cody sternly announced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, that's fine. I have another idea anyway."

"Wait! You can't do a two-part dare, Zack. If I have to put these on it counts as one."

Zack frowned at Cody's statement. The kid was right and it was Zack's fault. They'd made rules to their games back in the day and taking something off and doing something else only counted as one but putting something on and doing something counted as two. He harrumphed and was silent for a bit. "Fine. I can do that. Go put them on."

Cody turned on his bravado and got off the couch. "Fine. You'd better find yourself a pair of those while I'm gone because you'll be wearing them too, bro." That knocked Zack's smile down a little. Ha! Paybacks would be a, well, you know. He disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

Cody looked at the Underroos and was momentarily thankful he was still a skinny little kid or else everything might not fit so well. Or at all if the truth were told. He stripped and slowly worked the Spiderman briefs up his legs, having to put a little extra effort into it once they got to his thighs, and

settled everything into place. He couldn't resist and turned his head around to look in the mirror and gave his backside a little shake. Grinning, he left the bathroom and sauntered his way to the couch.

"Ta-daa!" He put his hands on his hips and felt his face go beet red as Zack laughed at him.

"Oh, that's too much, Cody!"

"Don't get too happy, Zack, you'll be wearing the same thing in a minute." Cody set about digging through the box and was starting to give up hope when he came across a pair of Zack's old Power Ranger briefs. _Perfect_! "Here you go, tough guy!"

"Power Rangers? Can't we switch?"

"No way! You were the one that liked them in the first place, remember?" Cody was right and Zack knew it. Zack fanboyed the Power Rangers for years while Cody had always found them goofy and foolish. "Go on now_, go_!" He pulled Zack off the couch and gave him a slap on the ass. Zack cocked an eyebrow and disappeared.

He reappeared a bit later and Cody nearly busted a gut as his brother walked over. Oh but to have this on camera...

"Okay, I hope you've got your laughs in because it's my turn now, Cody," Zack told him as he sat on the arm of the couch, his hands strategically placed. Unlike his brother, he had grown out a little more so the fit wasn't as good.

"Dare, Zack," Cody told him, dispensing with the formalities.

"For your dare, I thought we'd do a little dance." Cody's face lit up in a partial smile.

"What am I dancing to, Zack?"

"Well, that depends, doesn't it?"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whatever song I find that fits the situation, most likely."

"Oh." Cody's voice was softer now that he wasn't sure exactly what Zack would be planning.

"Here's what we're going to do. You get up on that table and use it for your stage. I'll get your laptop and find a song on there somewhere. How's that?"

"I guess," Cody said as he moved to the table. Zack got Cody's computer from the bedroom and settled in for the show.

Zack started browsing the list of files and laughed out loud. "Why do you have Ridin' Dirty on here, Cody? Since when did you start listening to that?"

"Um...a while ago, I guess."

"That's your song then. Up on the table."

Cody almost begged off but didn't. This was doable. He climbed up and waited for Zack to cue the music.

Zack was just about to hit the _play_ button when he noticed the little camera mounted on the top of the monitor. No...that wouldn't be right! No, it wouldn't be right but it would be awesome! Zack stealthily turned the eye of the camera around and grinned as he set everything up the way he wanted. This would be the best blackmail in the history of blackmail. Cody's form was dead center in the little window.

"Ready?"

"I guess," Cody said as he stood as relaxed as possible

"And three, two, one, dance, bro!" Zack hit the record button on the two count.

Cody looked awkward as the first few lines of beats filled the room, his arms swinging limply from side to side and one foot tapping. He got progressively better, never anywhere near good, but better, as the song went along. Cody started to lip sync along with Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone and it was all Zack could do to not fall on the floor in hysterics.

Cody was all grins as the song finished. He was a bit out of breath but couldn't help but join Zack in laughing. He bent low and rested his hands on his knees to calm down but over balanced and started to fall off the table.

"Oh crap!" Cody said as he fell sideways, one hand flailing along and grabbing the nearest thing, the lamp that Zack had emptied of bugs earlier, down with him. The ornamental shade shattered into a few dozen pieces and the bulb exploded.

Neither twin moved as they realized what had just happened. This was utterly not good. Zack quickly set the laptop aside and ran over to the scene of the crime.

"Oh jeez, Cody! Mom's going to kill us." Cody felt a bit better when Zack said _us_. "Let's...um..."

"Let's clean the glass up real fast and then figure out where to go from there," Cody interrupted.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Put on your sandals!" Cody yelled as Zack dashed to get the broom. "I don't want you stepping on any glass."

"Thanks, mom!" Zack yelled back. He did bring Cody his sandals as well and the boys had all the glass cleaned up in a few minutes.

"Now what?" Cody asked.

"I think we'd better call it a night, bro. Mom's going to be home soon and maybe we can put off getting in trouble over this until after school tomorrow.

"I still owe you a dare, you know."

"I know, Cody. Rain check?"

"I have one ready, actually."

"What is it?" Zack leaned against the broom.

"Wear these to bed and then to school tomorrow."

"Seriously, Cody?"

"Absolutely."

"Only if you do."

"And we call this round a draw, right? No one wins?" Cody looked hopeful. It wasn't often he came away from a game of Dare (because, really, not that many truths ever came into play) with anything other than a loss.

"Yeah, it's a draw."

_This is probably the end of this little ditty, for a while, anyway. I have a few other things I want to work on so this might not be utterly dead yet. I hope you've enjoyed Aragorn and I's little story. _


	4. viral

_The Mice Will Play - Part 2: Viral_

Zack was always quick to get ready for bed, running his toothbrush around his mouth a few times, spitting grandly in the sink, and calling it done while Cody took his time and even flossed. So while Cody was following his dentist's orders to the letter, Zack was quietly moving the video of his brother dancing to the little USB card he was supposed to use to bring homework assignments to and from school. He snickered as the transfer was complete and shut the laptop down.

He shoved the card into his shoe and was just getting into bed when Cody walked into the room. "Good night, Cody," he said as he snuggled deep under the blankets, curling himself into a little ball beneath the layers of cloth.

"'Night, Zack," Cody replied as he flicked the light off and crawled into his own bed. He lay almost completely straight beneath his sheets and both brothers were asleep a scant few minutes before their mother returned.

Carey arrived much later than usual this particular night. Her set was delayed for a few minutes by technical difficulties and then two encores pushed the end of her show closer to midnight than eleven. "Those boys had better be in bed and asleep," she said to herself as she gave one last bow to the crowd and waved. She ducked backstage and gathered her things as the attendees filed out. She spent a few moments mingling with some well-wishers before she finally made her way to the door.

Carey rode the elevator to the suite by herself, the majority of the crowd either leaving for the evening or retiring to the Tipton's bar for a few more drinks. She stepped onto their floor and slowly walked to their suite. Carey was tired, almost exhausted, after her fifth show in four nights so she trailed a hand along the wall as she neared their door. The key slid home in the lock and she stepped inside, one hand immediately going for the light switch nearby on the wall.

"What the?" She said as she flipped the switch a few times. She grunted and turned toward the kitchen to turn on a light that hopefully worked. _Flick. _She gazed around the room and nodded as she saw everything was still in one piece. Her foot grazed the garbage can as she passed it and she froze as she heard the jingle and jangle of what could only be broken glass. She might have been tired but her mind still instantly put two and two together and she glanced at the non-working light in the living room.

"Tomorrow," she said as sheturned the light off, "this can wait until tomorrow." She peaked into her boys' room just to make sure that they were indeed in there before retiring to her own. Zack was in his usual fetal position beneath the sheets and Cody had somehow managed to turn himself so that his head was near the foot board. _Some dream_ she thought and that was quickly followed by _how can they look like such angels while they sleep but be absolute demons sometimes when they're awake? _She leaned against the door jam and watched them for a moment before pulling their door to and set about getting herself to bed.

Any morning in the Martin household could be called hectic by most anyone's standards but they always made it work. Zack overslept despite Cody's constant nagging so he wasn't ready when breakfast hit the table, Cody's left shoe magically disappeared sometime overnight, Zack's backpack suddenly acquired a hole in the bottom...and so on and so on. Somehow they managed to get out the door with just enough time to hassle Moseby before they caught the bus.

"You still have them on, right?" Zack asked his brother as they took their seat, referring to the Spiderman underwear his brother was supposed to wear to school as the final part of their dares from the previous night.

"Of course I do. You?" Zack pulled the waistband of his shorts back a bit to show that he did indeed have them on. "Good."

The bus ride was as slow and boring as usual and the boys spent it catching up with their friends on all the events of the previous day. All too soon they arrived and everyone spilled out and flooded into the building and made their way to lockers and homerooms. Attendance was taken and announcements were made but no one was really paying attention.

"See you in gym class, Cody," Zack said as they parted ways after the bell rang.

"Gym class?"

"Yeah, third period? Like always on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

Cody looked at his brother with wide eyes and then glanced down at his pants. He looked back up at Zack's face and saw a reflection of his inner terror. He gulped. "We have to change for gym class."

Zack leaned against the nearest locker and smacked the back of his head against the metal with a bang. He pushed his hand back through his hair and exhaled. "Great. Just great."

"I don't want to go to gym, Zack."

"Yeah, I can't say I blame you. I'm not too wild about the idea myself."

Cody went down one hallway and Zack the other, each boy pondering exactly how they could possibly get out of this. Sure, it wouldn't be the worst thing ever but it was still pretty early in the year and that left plenty of time for potential humiliation. Middle schoolers didn't wear Power Ranger or Spiderman _anything_.

Cody sat in math class paying a bare minimum of attention to the teacher while mentally counting down the minutes until the class was over. _Forty six...forty five... _Three classes over and a floor above him, Zack was doing the same thing, all the while cursing Cody just a bit for making this dare. He did agree to it, after all, but that didn't mean he couldn't grouse a little about it.

Both boys exhaled a groan when the bell rang. Cody jammed his books into his pack and tore from the room like the hounds of hell themselves were after him. He'd come to the conclusion that if he raced down there, he could very likely at least get his shorts changed before the locker room filled up. He hoped.

Zack wasn't far behind Cody as they hit the locker room. Cody kicked his shoes off and shucked his shorts almost immediately and yanked the gym shorts up as the din of the room began to rise. Zack took his time after he realized that his shirt fell low enough to cover anything that might resemble a Red Power Ranger. Cody shot him an evil eye, almost accusing him of cheating, but Zack only shrugged it off. How was it his fault if he happened to wear a long t-shirt today? Cheating? Surely not. He wasn't coherent enough in the mornings to ever think of something like that.

The gym teacher worked them like dogs that day, running them a mile and doing a ton of calisthenics, so as the rest of the kids took their time heading back to change the twins stepped ahead of the line and were already nearly done when the majority of the others arrived.

"Never again, Cody," Zack huffed, "will you be giving any dare that includes school." He was sitting on the bench and tying his shoes and staring up at his brother.

"I...I didn't think about us having gym today, you know."

"Uh huh..." Zack's voice came out with more sarcasm than he had planned.

Cody looked at him blankly for a second before his eyes lit up. "Yeah, Zack, you're right. That's exactly what I did. I planned weeks in advance we'd wear these today and then have to change in front of everyone else. You saw through my subterfuge like it was glass. What the _hell_, Zack? Do you want your gold star now or later?" He shook his head and turned his back on his brother while he pulled a shirt on, fuming silently.

Zack cocked an eyebrow at his brother in question and then turned back to his shoes. He'd only meant it in a joking way but Cody had pretty much flipped out. The corner of his mouth curled into a frown as he laced up his other shoe. With a grunt he got to his feet and grabbed his shirt and backpack, figuring he'd finish dressing somewhere a little less near Cody.

Usually the two of them walked to lunch together but today Zack didn't feel like walking with his brother to the cafeteria. The more he thought about it the more irritated it made him and he thought it best if they walked their separate ways today. They arrived, picked up what the school passed off as lunch, and went to their respective tables and ate in relative peace.

The word _viral_ is usually reserved for describing an infection caused by a virus or to explain transmission of something from person to person. Ebola, for one example. The flu for another. Or Zack's video of Cody dancing for a third.

He'd started off by showing his friend Rudy at the lunch table under the promise not to tell anyone, not out of being mean since he was already nearly over Cody's little fit, but because he thought Rudy would find it funny and was a good kid. Well, Rudy did and then Alan happened to catch the tail end of it and wanted to see the whole thing. Alan called Tommy over and within a few minutes the table was full of people all crowded around Rudy's laptop.

By the end of lunch Zack was over his brother's little explosion and apparently Cody was as well because they walked to their next class together for as long as they could. Cody had even apologized shortly after they'd left the lunch room.

"Zack, sorry I blew up like that in the locker room. I...I guess I was a little stressed out and embarrassed."

"It's okay, I guess," Zack told him as they passed a chemistry classroom. "Just don't do it again or else I'll strip you down to them and parade you around the school." Both boys snickered and split up, Zack up a flight of steps and Cody around a corner.

Zack sat in his English classroom and tried to read the assigned chapter of some dry play or other by Shakespeare, his fight with Cody and the showing of the private video already forgotten. He rolled his eyes and fought sleep as he read countless _thee_'s and _thou_'s and all sorts of other archaic words.

Viral. The video, stealthily copied to Rudy's computer while Zack was telling Alan that he couldn't tell anyone about it or he'd pound him, had begun making its rounds though the school. It had been shared by Rudy to Alex and Alex, thanks to the school's wi-fi network, forwarded it to his friends while sitting in history class. It passed from person to person to person much like the common cold. By the time the next block of classes were over Cody began getting amused glances from the occasional student in the hallway.

After the next round of classes the occasional glance had turned into laughs and giggles aimed at Cody. One girl in his social studies class kept looking over at him and smirking, always looking away when he looked in her direction. _What is going on? _he wondered to himself more than a few times. He looked down at his shirt to see if there was a stain on it and ran his tongue over his teeth to remove any possible stuck food. Nothing as far as he could tell. He frowned.

When he was traveling between social studies and his last class things just got worse. People he hardly ever talked to, hell, people he didn't even know, were now opening laughing at him. Cody put his head down and trudged on to his English class. He sighed and tried to not show how upset all this was making him. He was an emotional kid and if he were to break down right here at school like he felt like doing, whatever they were laughing at now would be nothing in comparison to what would happen then.

While Cody had no idea of what was going on as he walked the halls his brother did. Zack had been stopped after a class and asked by a near stranger if he had any other videos of Cody dancing around in his underwear. His jaw dropped and he finally stammered out a _n-n-no! _and quickly walked on. He ducked into a nearby bathroom and leaned against the sink with his head on his chest and one hand gently rubbing his chin. "What did I _do_?" he asked the empty bathroom as a large ball of dread began to knot and churn deep in his belly.

Zack left the bathroom after splashing some water on his face and barely made it to his last class before the late bell rang. He didn't pay a lick of attention to the lesson this time; instead he was going over exactly how many ways Cody was going to kill him once he found out about all this. _If he already hasn't_, he said to himself with a groan. People usually only saw the quiet and kind side of his brother but Zack knew very well that he could be as fierce as a cornered wolverine when the situation warranted it. And if any situation warranted it, this was certainly it. He slouched lower in his seat and put his head in his hands.

The final bell rang and the students all exploded for the exits as yet another school day had passed. Cody took his time, hoping that whatever had come over all the people in the halls would have washed away by now. He slowly slid his book and folder in the backpack and tossed it over his shoulder and stepped out into the corridor.

A virus, especially one as virulent and catching as this, always spreads like wildfire through its population of hosts. One person passes it on to two more and each of those to two more, and so on. A chain letter that works, one might call it. A reverse-pyramid scheme that actually pays off.

No, things hadn't changed at all, Cody noticed. If anything, they'd only gotten weirder. He watched his feet and tried to make himself smaller as he made his way to his locker and tried to ignore all the catcalls and chatter that seemed to focus on him. It took Cody four tries to get his combination right because of shaky fingers. Maybe Zack would know, he thought as he swapped books. If anyone would know, it would be his brother. Zack always seemed to have his finger on the pulse of the school and knew just about anything anyone needed to know.

He was just about to close his locker when he saw Zack coming down the hallway toward him. He seemed to be hurrying more than normal so Cody leaned against the cool steel and bounced from foot to foot as he waited.

"Cody, we need to talk," Zack began to say to him when a group of upperclassmen came strolling down the hall singing and swinging their arms awkwardly.

"They see me rollin', they hatin', patrollin'..." Cody's face fell.

"Yeah, about that..." Zack said softly as the older students passed.

Cody wheeled on his brother, shoving him against the lockers. "What did you do?" He yelled, accenting each word with a jab in Zack's chest. "No, never mind, I already have a pretty good idea of what you did." Each of his hands were filled with a fistful of Zack's shirt when he was done with his outburst. He looked down at them and slowly forced himself to let his brother go.

"Why, Zack? Why?" Cody could feel his eyes getting wet. Any semblance of control he had earlier was nearly gone now.

"I...I'm sorry, Cody. I don't know what to say right now."

"I think this goes a long way beyond sorry, Zack," he said as he leaned against the locker next to his brother. They stood there for a few moments before Zack finally spoke up.

"We, uh, need to get to the bus before it leaves, Cody."

"The bus? Are you kidding me, Zack? Do you think I'm going to get on the bus now?"

"Well, you sorta have to, Cody. Unless you plan on walking all the way home."

"See you at home then, _bro_," Cody told him, the last word dripping with venom. He had taken a few steps away from his brother when Zack came up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I'll walk with you."

"Don't you dare," Cody said softly as he brushed Zack's hand off his shoulder. He turned to Zack and Zack saw his brother's eyes wet with tears. He stepped back abruptly and watched as Cody walked off toward a back stairwell.

_Okay, so Aragorn0789 kept at me until I started this up again and I'm glad he did. I hemmed and hawed for a while but once I started it I remembered how fun it was to write this particular story arc. So any praise should be directed to him and I'll take any criticism!_


	5. viral 2

_The Mice Will Play: Viral Pt 2_

Cody walked down the flight of stairs to one of the school's side doors and peered out the dirty glass. No one was around that he could see so he pushed the door open, pausing halfway to again check for anyone who would taunt him, and stepped outside. The bright sunlight seemed in direct contrast to the darkness that was his school. Cody squinted his eyes.

He walked around the back of the school, skirting the teacher's parking lot, and making for a side street that would take him to the main road and start him on his long journey home. It was every bit of at least four miles but he didn't care since there was absolutely no way he was going to get on a bus filled with the same kids that had mocked him throughout the day. He waited for the light to turn and stepped off the curb.

Zack had watched his brother disappear around the corner and sighed. If only he hadn't been so stupid and brought that little video in. None of this would have happened. Not a lick of it. They could be riding the bus home right now, sitting with their friends and getting ready for whatever the night might have in store for them. But no. He brought it in and it had spread like a wildfire and Cody was walking home and he was leaning against a locker wondering what to do.

"Dammit," he said to himself and took off after Cody. His brother wasn't the most street savvy kid in the world in the first place but with the way he was obviously feeling now leaving him alone to walk home wouldn't be a good idea at all. Zack huffed and went after his brother.

Cody had crossed the street and was beginning to make his way home. His tears had dried up for the most part by now and he only had the occasional sniffle. His backpack swung idly from one shoulder as he slowly put one foot in front of the other.

He'd always found the act of walking peaceful and a good way to collect his thoughts. This wasn't the normal sort of thing to think through though. No, this was a 9.5 on the Richter Scale, a category 5 hurricane, and he had to work his way through it. His breath hitched momentarily in his chest. _What am I going to do? _He crossed a side street and continued on his way. A quarter mile down, another four or so to go.

Zack had dashed to cover the head start he'd given his brother, trying to walk the razor's edge of both stealth and speed. He'd first spotted his brother while Cody was waiting to leave the school's property and then nearly lost him as he had to wait for the light to change again. _C'mon, c'mon...hurry up already! _he thought at the red light._ I have things to do here. _By the time it had finally changed, minutes longer than usual in his opinion, Cody had just about vanished into the crowd. He gritted his teeth and took off at a fast jog, hoping that Cody would stick to the road and not try to find a short cut. If he did that Zack already knew he'd have lost his brother.

He felt like dashing up to Cody and trying to explain again how sorry he was about everything and that he'd do anything to make it up to him but he slowed once he saw Cody a short distance in front of him. He was afraid. That was it, pure and simple. He was lost. He hadn't crossed into this territory before and didn't know what to do. Zack settled into Cody's pace, keeping him in sight but hopefully far enough behind to avoid notice. He'd watch over his brother. It was the least he could do.

There is an age-old saying that tells us that the best laid plans always go awry and it held true now just as it had for generations before. Zack's plan worked to perfection for nearly four whole blocks until a bus from their school passed. He heard the voices shout from the bus and saw Cody turn toward them. He wasn't close enough to make out the words but he didn't need to. He was close enough to see Cody's face fall and that was all he needed to know.

Cody watched the bus pass him and steeled himself against the tears that wanted to flow. He looked back over his shoulder, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and watched as it disappeared around a corner. It shrank away, a yellow blur behind wet eyes, and then he settled on Zack's body walking in his direction.

To Cody, it seemed the world had a moment where time stopped. He stared at his brother for what seemed like years. He noticed each heartbeat that hammered in his chest and there seemed to be months between them. Zack's name drifted through his mind, stretched out longer than the deepest Texan drawl. Adrenaline poured into his bloodstream and it seemed as if he could feel each and every muscle start to tense for whatever might happen.

Zack had come to a grinding halt once Cody's gaze had fallen upon him. His legs seemed to suddenly stop responding to his mind and it was a few seconds before he could get them working again. Cody still hadn't moved by the time he'd halved the distance between them and Zack felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Cody," he said as he came to a stop a few feet from his brother.

"Zack, just leave me alone," Cody whispered.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Cody..."

"Is that what you want, Zack? A chance to clear your conscience?"

"Just let me walk you home, Cody. You don't have to say a word to me, don't have to look at me, just let me walk with you. I'll walk a few steps behind you if you want."

"What is _this_ crap, Zack? You're trying to protect me _now_? Watch over me like a good big brother should? I think it's a little late for that, don't you?"

"I just want to get you home, Cody."

"Zack, let me put this to you very clearly, okay?" He cocked his head slightly as the anger rose in him. "If you follow me home," he stopped for a second to control his voice, "if you follow me home so help me God I will walk out in front of the first bus that I see. Do you understand that?"

"That's exactly why I want to make sure you get home okay."

"Afraid I'll do something I'll regret? Oh, that's rich, Zack. Oh so rich. What if I did do it? Do you really think I have a lot left to lose right now as it is? Do you think I can show my face in that school again after what you did?" He poked Zack in the chest to accentuate _you_.

"I'm leaving now, Zack. Don't follow me."

"But..."

"Don't. I'll see you at home. Eventually." He reshouldered his pack and strode off, leaving Zack to only gape after him. He slipped around a corner after taking one last look back at Zack to make sure he'd listened and not followed.

Zack watched Cody until he fell out of sight before making a move. He wanted to follow his brother just to make sure he'd make it home safe but was scared that Cody might actually go through with what he'd said he would do if he saw him. "You big dummy," he said to himself as he started moving again. He started putting one foot in front of the other and decided that there was only one person he could turn to now, the consequences be damned.

Zack raced down the streets, hardly noticing how the throngs of people seemed to open up for him as he flew. He had to get home and get Mom before anything bad happened to Cody. She'd know what to do; she'd know how to talk sense to him.

His sweaty hair was blown nearly straight back by the time he reached the hotel and he was hurting each time he took a breath. _Penance_, he thought as he huffed into the lobby and made his way to the elevator. He'd got most of his wind back after he finally reached their floor but the walk to the door still drained him.

"Hey honey, what kept you today? Did you miss the bus or something?" Carey said as he walked in. She was in the little kitchenette cleaning up some dishes and had turned as the door closed.

"Yeah, something like that, I guess," he said, downtrodden.

"What's the matter, Zack?" She had her motherly radar finely tuned and picked up that something wasn't right immediately. "And where's your brother?" She added as she put the dish towel down and came over to him.

Zack grimaced. "I screwed up, Mom." No sense beating around the bush, really. He was going to have to come clean with her eventually and there was no point putting it off any longer than necessary, especially if he was going to get her to help find Cody. Carey joined him at the little table.

"What happened, Zack?"

"Remember when I let the air out of Moseby's tires? And when I somehow cut the power to the kitchen and the lobby?" Carey nodded that she did indeed remember those times. Very clearly, in fact. "I screwed up even worse this time." He laid his head on his hands atop the table.

"Oh Zack, what did you do?"

"I'd give anything to take it back, Mom."

"Zack? What did you do?"

He looked up at her and slowly related the entire story, starting with him surreptitiously taping Cody the previous night to innocently showing his friends to the entire school having seen it by the end of the day and finished with Cody's threats of walking in front of the nearest metro bus.

"Zack...I don't even know what to say," she told him as she stood up and slipped into her shoes. "I want you to stay here and I'm going to go out and look for him. I'm sure he's fine but.." she trailed off. Zack knew. It was a motherly thing. She slipped her cell in her pocket and nearly jumped for the door. "If he comes back before I find him I want you to call me immediately. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom." Carey was out the door before he finished.

He'd held himself together pretty well after the second encounter with Zack, Cody thought. He was a mixed up ball of hurt and anger and wounded pride and he'd nearly lashed out and punched his brother at one point in their one-sided talk. His feet made their own trail and he spent most of his walk trying to think about as little as possible.

Cody's eyes caught the marquee of a little shop on the corner and his stomach rumbled. It had been a while since he'd eaten and he was always even hungrier when he was nervous. He ducked inside the small convenience store nodded at the old man behind the counter.

Cody ran his hand along the glass doors of the coolers before he stopped on one at random and pulled the door open and yanked out the first bottle he saw. _Hmm...Dr. Pepper,_ he thought distractedly as he shut the door. He stepped over to the counter and eyed the candy bars sitting in their little wire bins just below. Chocolate always made good comfort food.

"You okay, kiddo?" The old man asked in after Cody had slid a Snickers beside his drink.

"Me? Oh, sure. It's my allergies."

"Oh," the man said as he appraised Cody. He'd raised more than a few kids of his own, and even more grandchildren, and those weren't allergy eyes. Not even close. "No, don't worry about it. It's on me," he said as Cody fished money from his pocket.

"Huh?"

"The drink and the candy bar are on me this time, kiddo." Cody managed a wan smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it." He pondered Cody a second longer. "Is there someone you want to call, son?" He reached beneath the counter and placed a slim little phone on the scratched wood.

"Nu-no. I'm fine. I...just didn't have a very good day at school."

"I remember those days. Kids were so mean even back when we had the dinosaurs," the old man said as he pushed the phone back closer to Cody. "Go on, kid. Call home. I'll worry about you if you don't."

Cody looked at the phone and then up at the man. "You sure you don't mind?" The man's kindness stirred something in his belly and he suddenly wanted his mother more than just about any time he could ever remember. She'd know what to do to make everything okay again.

"Nah, just as long as you're not calling Taiwan or anything crazy like that." He smiled at Cody and Cody smiled back for what was probably for the first time all day.

"No, not Taiwan. Just my mom."

"Go ahead then. I'll just go help myself to a drink while you talk." The old man, Hello I'm Brent, How Can I Help You Today, according to his name tag, shuffled away to the coolers. Cody picked up the phone and quickly punched in their home number.

Zack picked it up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Where's Mom?"

"She's out looking for you. Where are—" The line went dead in Zack's hands as Cody started to punch in her cell number.

"Hello?" She said in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"Mom?"

"Cody? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just...a little mixed up right now."

"Where are you, Cody?"

"I...don't know. Hang on." He swung the phone away from his mouth and turned to the old man. "Mr. Brent? Where am I?" The old man grinned as he made his way back up to the counter.

"It's just Brent, son. And you're in the Quick N Go on the corner of..."

Cody relayed the information and after promising to stay where he was and telling his mother that he loved her, hung up.

"You look a little better already, kiddo," he said as he put the phone back beneath the counter. "Looks like a big weight has been taken off your shoulder. Mommas can do that, can't they?" Cody could only nod.

_Sorry this took so long. I had the next two chapters written out longhand in a notebook (yeah, work gets pretty boring at times) and then some jerkwad decided to steal my car with the notebook in it. Haven't got it back yet and if it's been this long I doubt I will. Anyway, back to story news...I like the way this chapter came out bette than the one I had written so I guess one good thing came out of all my troubles. Look for more soon. crosses fingers_


	6. viral 3

_The Mice Will Play: Viral pt 3_

Carey's light jacket flared out behind her as she turned the corner at a near jog. Her eyes were busy cutting paths like a running back through the pedestrians that seemed to be going out of their way to slow her down and keep her from Cody. She nearly clobbered one old couple with an elbow as they swerved back and forth in front of her. Nothing keeps a mother away from her child, not even a blue-haired old lady and her husband on their way home from the market.

She finally came to the proper corner and instantly saw the sign. Not hard to miss, really. An orange sign with white lettering announced that it was indeed a Quick N Go and was Now Open 'Til Midnite and carried lots of cold beer. Carey yanked the door open and stepped inside, her eyes glancing around the shop for any signs of her son.

"Help you, ma'am?" A friendly voice, a rather southern voice, called to her. She swung her head around and saw an old man standing behind the counter.

"I hope so. This is going to sound odd, but my son called from here and--" she stopped abruptly as she took another step inside and noticed the mop of blonde hair sitting on a small stool behind the counter. "Cody! Oh Cody, are you okay?"

Cody looked up with a forced smile on his face. "Yeah, Mom, I'm okay."

"I was so worried, Cody."

"I'm sorry," he told her as the smile faded. Brent eyed her warily, almost warning her to take it easy on the boy.

"Oh it's okay Cody," she said as she leaned over the counter. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure. I just...got a little confused, a little upset, and a little lost."

Carey turned her attention to the older gentleman again. "Thank you, sir." She extended her hand.

"Just Brent, ma'am. _Sir_ makes me feel old." He grinned at her when Carey looked as if she wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Thanks then, Brent." She returned his smile. "I don't think I can thank you enough for watching out for my son."

Brent pshawed a little. "Don't even worry about it, ma'am. 'Just did what I hope anyone would do for one of my own." He winked at her and tipped an imaginary hat.

Zack was a bundle of nerves as he passed each hour-long minute in the suite. He'd tried to wait on the couch but couldn't sit still so he paced back and forth between the door to their room and the kitchen. Nineteen paces each way and at the rate he was going there'd be a size eight rut in the carpet within the hour. He'd just started the trip back to the bedroom door again when the doorbell rang.

Zack whipped back around and was at the door in under a second. He pulled it open and saw one of Cody's friends from school standing before him. "Uh, hello?" He saw the kid look around the suite behind him.

"Is Cody here?" Zack couldn't think of what the boy's name was.

"No...he's...he's not home yet." Zack saw the boy's eyes narrow.

"Well I wonder if you could give him a message for me?"

"Uh, I guess so. What is it?" Zack tensed a little as the smaller boy's body language looked like he might just punch him.

"Tell him that Eric is sorry that he has such an awful scumbag for a brother." The boy, who was obviously named Eric, gave Zack a killing glare and left. Zack stood there with the door open for nearly a full minute before he moved a single muscle. His chest hitched and he felt the sting of tears start rolling down his cheeks. Another minute passed before he realized that he was standing with the door wide open, one hand still on the knob. Slowly, Zack pushed the door shut and somehow managed to cross the room and collapsed on the couch.

The walk back to the Tipton was nearly silent and it was starting to wear on Carey. Each time she'd ask Cody a question he'd answer with a terse yes or no or just a nod of his head. She wanted to draw him out but he wasn't having any part of it. Her hand slipped around his shoulders and Carey felt him lean slightly against her. That was a start, she figured. The rest would have to wait and be dealt with when it was time.

They entered the hotel with her arm still protectively around him and walked to the elevator. Maddie threw a curious glance her way but Carey shook her off and the girl went back to her magazine. The bell dinged and the door opened and the Martins disappeared inside.

Carey wished the ride up would take at least ten years since Zack was waiting for them in the suite and she had no idea of what might happen when they stepped through the door. She sighed and wondered for the thousandth time if she'd missed some fine print in the parenting manual that dealt with this sort of thing.

"Mom! Cody!" Zack said as the two came into the room. He started to dash across the room but an icy stare from his brother stopped him in his tracks. Zack opened his mouth to speak but found himself at a total loss for words.

Cody wasn't sure what to think about when he first saw his brother standing in their suite. He'd almost forgotten he even had a brother as he replayed the afternoon in his head on the way back, Zack's part apparently unconsciously edited out by some mental producer. When he did see him, Cody's eyes widened in surprise and just as quickly narrowed into a much baser emotion. Not quite pure hate, but close enough for government work.

"Zack? Can you, um..." Carey fumbled as the two boys stared at each other. "Maybe go see what Maddie is up to? Just for a little while?"

"Erm, sure," Zack replied. He wanted nothing more than to try to make right all that he'd done but this obviously wasn't the time, at least not according to his mother's clock. He slipped his shoes on his feet and walked out the door, head hung low.

Only once his brother was gone did Cody move from his spot a few steps inside the door. _Now, _Carey thought, _we get to the hard part. _She sat on the couch and motioned for Cody to join her. "Cody, talk to me," she said as he settled in beside her. "I've already heard Zack's version of the story but I want to hear yours."

"He showed everyone what I did last night. That's about all there is to it." Carey didn't like detached tone in her son's voice.

"Well?"

"Well what? What else do I need to tell you?" Detached and pleading, Carey decided. Not the usual Cody at all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" It was all Cody could do to not smack himself in the forehead. No he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even particularly want to think about it. If it were up to him he'd bury it in the deepest parts of his memory and never let it see the light of day again. "It might make you feel better."

"I'm going to my room now," Cody told her as he got up. She watched as the door closed almost silently behind him. Carey sunk back into the cushion and sighed. This was wonderful.

Down in the lobby Zack wandered around like a zombie for a moment before finally settling in one of the overstuffed chairs along the far wall. He crossed his arms across his stomach and wished for a way to pull the world over himself and disappear.

Maddie had been taking care of a customer when Zack came out of the elevator but she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He didn't have the usual pep in his step, she noticed. No, that wasn't right at all. He looked like he'd had every last drop of pep sucked out of him. Zack was sulking.

Once she sent the lady on her way Maddie took the key from her drawer and walked over toward Zack. Usually he perked right up whenever she talked to him but the only response she got this time was a groaned "hey Maddie" and the world's worst forced smile.

"What's the matter, Zack?"

"I'm the worst brother ever," he told her, looking down at his hands.

_More to come soon, I promise!_


	7. explosion

"How are you the worst brother ever, Zack?" Maddie asked as she sat on the arm of his chair.

"Maddie? Have you ever done something completely rotten to Liam or one of your sisters? Something so bad that they'll probably never speak to you again?" He was busy looking at his fingers as he spoke.

"No, Zack, I don't think I have."

"I did. And he's probably never going to talk to me again." He finally looked up at her and Maddie's heart nearly broke when she saw the look on his face. It instantly reminded her of Liam's face when their old dog got hit by a car years ago.

"What'd you do, Zack? It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is." He proceeded to tell her the whole story, start to finish. Maddie had to leave for a short moment to ring up a customer but came back and heard the end of it all. "And the look he gave me, Maddie, it was so cold."

"I don't know what to say, Zack. Have you tried to apologize to him?"

"Sure I have. I tried at school and was about to when he got home before he hit me with that stare."

"Maybe you should try again. Keep trying until he lets you say what you need to say." The two of them sat in silence for a little while before Zack spoke up.

"Maddie? Am I a bad brother?"

She opened her mouth to immediately answer but slammed it shut. What she had been about to tell him wouldn't help the situation any and this was a time to carefully pick her words. "No, Zack, you're not a bad brother. You're...a good brother who doesn't always think things through."

"Thanks, Maddie," Zack told her as he got up, the look on his face telling her that he didn't completely believe her but that the effort was appreciated. "I'm going to go try to apologize again."

"Good luck," she told him as he walked back to the elevator. She was pretty sure he was certainly going to need it.

Zack fidgeted both while he waited for the elevator and while he was riding up to their floor. He was half tempted to stop and take the stairs up the rest of the way but didn't. He wasn't looking forward to doing this but he had to and the sooner the better. Zack hesitated outside their door but took a deep breath, puffing his chest out, and walked inside like a man.

He looked around the living room and didn't see his brother. Probably in their room, he figured. His mother wasn't in sight either but that wasn't a big surprise. She was probably in her room folding laundry or some other motherly thing. He found this to be true as he walked past her doorway and heard her humming along to the radio. He swallowed hard made his way to their closed door and willed his hand to turn the knob.

"Hey, Cody," he said softly to his brother. Cody was laying on his bed with his hands laced together behind his head. There was a book nearby, laying open, but Cody's eyes were studying the ceiling. Zack walked over and stood near the bed, trying to figure out where to start. "Cody, I..."

"Zack, go away." Cody's voice was distant. And cold.

"I just want to apologize, Cody."

"Zack, don't."

"Please talk to me, Cody. I'm sorry." Zack's voice hitched as he finished. Cody looked at Zack for a moment and rolled on his side away from him.

"Go to hell, Zack."

"Cody, please?" He rubbed at his suddenly damp eyes.

Cody shut his eyes against the tears that so wanted to spill out. His rage, at least ten years' worth of pent-up emotion, suddenly boiled over. He burrowed his face into the pillow and balled his fists up before turning back over to face his brother. Zack took an involuntary step back when he saw Cody's wet, red eyes. It looked like some feral animal had possessed his normally calm brother.

"You want to say you're sorry, is that it?" Cody pulled himself to a sitting position. "Am I right?" Zack slowly nodded. "Do you really think that is to change anything about all this? Will it somehow magically undo all that you've done?" Cody's voice had raised to a shout and Zack could see the tendons sticking out on his neck by the time he finished. "Will it make the entire school forget that they saw that video today? Will it change _anything_, Zack? Anything at _all_?" Cody let loose with a guttural yell that brought hurried footsteps to their door.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Carey said as she stuck her face through the door. Zack looked at her with wide eyes and Cody, if he even noticed she was there at all, ignored her, his eyes focused only on his brother.

"You know what, Zack? You want the honest truth? I don't give a damn how sorry you are. Not a bit." He dragged a hand across his eyes. "But I'll tell you this, Zack, I'll tell you this. I'm sorry."

"Cody, what a-" Carey started before Cody continued on and drowned her out with his shouts.

"I'm sorry that you see me as nothing more than a toy for your personal amusement instead of a human being. I 'm sorry I'm not worth more to you than a few laughs from your friends. I'm sorry I'm not the coolest brother in the world for you, Zack. I'm really sorry about that." Cody stopped to catch his breath after his long-winded speech but no one else dared say a word in the pause.

"I've tried, Zack, I really have. I've tried to be the cool brother you want so badly but I can't do it. I've tried until I've bled, Zack. But it's not me. I don't have it in me. So go on and sneak your jokes in, tell your buddies all my little secrets, make fun of me behind my back. I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want with the rest of your life but leave me out of it." Cody sprang off the bed and dashed for the doorway.

"Hang on, Cody," Carey said as she tried to corral him. Cody fought out of her arms like they were overcooked spaghetti and ran out of the suite before she or Zack could do much more turn and watch him go. Zack absently noticed that Cody's shoes were still beside his bed.

"He...he didn't mean all that, honey," Carey said to her son as she put her arms around his shoulders, "that was just the hurt talking."

Zack didn't reply right away because he couldn't find his voice. "No, I really think he did," he finally managed. "Mom? How am I going to fix this?"

"Zack, I really don't know. I think this is one of those things that only can be fixed by time."

"Oh," Zack said sadly.

_Okay, so this took a lot longer to get done that I planned on. Sorry 'bout that. Not much more to go with this one._


	8. aftermath

Cody stormed out of the suite and took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He was so awash in emotions right now that he might randomly scream or cry at the next person he saw and being stuck in a slow moving metal box with them for twenty-odd floors wasn't a good idea. Cody barely heard the sound of his bare feet slapping against the concrete steps above the roaring in his own head.

He hadn't meant to erupt like he did when Zack kept badgering him but he couldn't help it. A scab covering old gripes and hurts and pain had been picked off and everything streamed to the surface. Cody was between the fourth and third floors when he picked up his pace and started skipping steps. He had to find a place of solitude before he had an utter meltdown and since he'd left without shoes he'd have to find it somewhere in the hotel.

Maddie saw him out of the corner of her eye as he flew through the lobby. She couldn't get a good look at his face but could tell that he wasn't in the best of places at the moment. She sighed and figured she knew how Zack's apology had gone. Maddie had no sooner opened her mouth to call out to him than Cody had disappeared down the hallway that lead into the bowels of the hotel. She frowned as she glanced at her watch and saw that it was nowhere near time for her break yet. Deciding that Moseby would understand, and could fire her if he didn't, she reached below the counter and pulled out the well-worn _be back shortly _plaque and set it on the wood. Cody was just about as family as could be without being blood and family was more important than a job. Maddie took off after him.

She caught a fleeing glance of blond hair before Cody vanished around a corner and started jogging to catch up. With all the rooms and access corridors down this way she could lose him around almost any corner. She'd made up quite a bit of ground when she saw him take a seemingly random turn and start heading down toward the massive laundry room. "Well," she thought to herself, "won't be as hard to lose him down there."

It was a random turn that Cody took. He was still technically in control of things but his mind seemed to be operating on some sort of deranged automatic pilot. Cody had been trying to hold back the tears and trying to focus on the patterns in the carpet a few feet in front of him when he felt himself swing hard to port. The fingers on his right hand slid along the wall and he tried to focus on the rough texture, anything to keep his mind away from what had just happened. It was a losing battle and he'd have no choice but to surrender sometime in the very near future.

Cody vaguely noticed a smell of detergent and starch and realized where he was. He stepped through a set of large double doors and into a room full of washing machines and driers and huge piles of folded sheets and blankets. And no people. Cody allowed himself a small cheerful thought before he lost control and let the tears flow.

Maddie wasn't far behind him and pushed the double doors back open before they'd completely stopped swinging. She looked around and saw Cody sitting cross-legged on a folding table with his head in his hands and heard his sobs even over the hum and slosh of at least thirty industrial sized washers. She stopped in her tracks, just inside the doors, wondering exactly what it was she should do now or if she should even do anything.

Almost before a rational thought could form, Maddie started walking again, heading directly for Cody. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Cody, in his surprise, jumped. He turned his head around and quickly wiped a hand across his eyes.

"It's okay, Cody. Let it out," she told him. Cody turned his body partially around and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her shoulder. Maddie slowly rubbed his back as Cody cried himself out. It took a while but eventually the sobs turned to the occasional hitched breath as Cody calmed down.

"Feel any better?" Maddie asked him after a stretch of silence.

"No, not really. Everything just exploded and I had to let it out. I wish you hadn't seen me cry." Cody moved away from Maddie turned to face her fully.

"Don't worry about it, Cody. Your secret is safe with me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just-- I don't know, Maddie. Now it's like you're another witness to what has to be the worst day of my life."

"Well Cody, I'm glad I was here even if all I could do for you was lean on." She touched her shoulder and smiled at him. "And drip on."

"Sorry about that, Maddie," Cody said, dropping his eyes.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. After a day like yours I think I'd do a lot more than cry."

"So you know?" Cody said softly. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Zack told me." Cody sighed. "He told me while you were up in your room a little while ago."

"Great. You haven't seen the video yet, have you?"

"No I haven't."

"I guess that makes one person in Boston that hasn't seen it. Just watch the news tonight, Maddie, I'm sure it'll be on there. Zack'll probably introduce it or narrate the stupid thing."

"He's really sorry, Cody," Maddie told him. "He told me what he did and I've never seen him that broken up over anything."

Cody hopped off the table and started pacing around the table. "I have. Just before I came down here." He picked up a folded sheet and ran his fingers along the edge. "He came in and tried to apologize."

"He told me he was going to."

"I didn't let him." Cody put his hands on the top of one of the washers and hoisted himself up and sat on it. "He came in and kept trying to say he was sorry but I wouldn't let him." Cody went silent for nearly a minute. When he finally spoke his voice had taken on a grave tone. "Maddie, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Cody," she told him, wondering where this was leading.

"Every time he said anything I just got madder and madder. It was like rubbing salt into a wound, Maddie. He kept trying but I wouldn't, I couldn't, hear him. Each word he said just added fuel to the fire, added to the pressure that was building in me. Do you know what happens when you bring a fish from the depths of the ocean to the surface?"

"Um, no I don't," Maddie said with a puzzled look on her face.

"The pressure inside the fish is so much greater than the pressure on the surface that the fish's body can't contain it and it explodes." He paused for a moment and Maddie tried to digest that rather odd information. "I was the fish, Maddie. I couldn't hold the pressure in any longer and I exploded." Cody kicked his legs idly.

"I unloaded on him, Maddie. I said everything that I've been thinking for the last...however long...to him in the course of maybe a minute."

"Cody, he did do something wrong, you know. No, wrong isn't the word for it. He did something completely rotten so you have every right to get mad at him."

"You're right, Maddie, but you're also wrong. He did betray me by showing that video around school and yeah, I do have a right to be mad about it. But once I got so mad everything changed. I could have just yelled at him for being stupid but I didn't. I could have simply told him off for being an ass but I didn't. I said things I thought I'd never say to him, things that are just hate. I chose my words carefully to hurt him."

"I still say Zack had it coming, Cody," Maddie told him once he'd fallen quiet. "He pushed you too far and you pushed back."

"See, that's right. I fully admit that. But what I did was just as bad. Maybe even worse. Since I soaked your shoulder and got my head back on straight, I've come to realize that the world isn't going to end. Sure, there's going to be tons of jokes and sure they'll upset me, but they're just words from random people that I'll only see for a few hours a day. What I said to Zack I said to my own brother, my own flesh and blood, and I'll see him every day for a long time yet. And do you want to know the part of this that upsets me the most, Maddie?"

"What's that, Cody?"

"I think I meant every word of it."


End file.
